base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
M1014
|type= Semi-Automatic Combat Shotgun |weapon_category= Shotguns |firing_mode= Semi Auto |direct_damage= *130 x 8 @8m *40 x 8 @18m *450 @15m *350 @28m |headshot_damage= *195 x 8 @8m *60 x 8 @18m *675 @15m *525 @28m |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= 280 RPM |bullet_velocity= 350 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 49/49/49/4 *Aimed: 38/38/38/4 *Hipfire: 40/40/40/5 *Aimed: 5/5/5/30 |reload_time= 0.5 Seconds per shell |ammo_(clip/storage)= 8/80 |optic_type= 1.35x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= *~4853 *~2100 }} The M1014 is a weapon unlocked at 210000 Battlescore. A powerful semi-automatic shotgun, the weapon is capable of outputing a large ammount of damage in quick succession though has a small ammo capacity. History The M1014 is the U.S military desgination of the Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun, a semi-automatic successor of the pump action Benelli M3 Super 90 pump action shotgun. Originally designated the XM1014 when it was a prototype, after the weapon was adopted, the "X" part of the name was dropped to be officially designated the M1014. General Information The M1014's damage is high for a semi automatic shotgun, doing 130 damage per pellet within 8m before dropping rapidly to 40 damage at 18m and beyond. This increased damage is tempered by the deceased pellet count of only 8''', still the weapon is capable of a terrifying level of damage due to the weapon's relatively high rate of fire of '''280 RPM. The accuracy of the weapon however is slightly more worse than other semi automatic shotguns which by itself is enough to harm its mid range performance, along with only having 8''' shells loaded at any given moment capacity is rather small and can quickly be emptied due to the rate of fire. Though the weapon does benifit from the fastest reload speed among shell loaded shotguns at '''0.5 seconds per shell but keep in mind that a full reload is still rather lengther. The M1014 is unique in that it can switch to Slug rounds which grant far better aimed accuracy and slightly better hipfire accuracy compared to Buckshot. The slug rounds pack more damage per shot at 450 damage within 8m before dropping to 350 damage at 18m and beyond, this easily gives the weapon increased range over most shotguns. However, because it only fires a single slug round hipfiring the weapon would be rather ineffective and aiming would give better results. Also the slug rounds have a higher than average bullet drop rate which makes it harder to hit targets at longer distances. Due to it reloading per shell, when switching to Slug rounds (or vice versa) the time it takes is dependent on the amount of shells are still loaded inside the gun. Should the weapon be close to empty and one were to attempt to switch ammunition types, the time it takes to swtich ammunition takes substantially longer than if one were to switch ammo when the magazine size is full. Comparisons to other weapons |-|SPAS-12 (Buckshot) = ]] Advantages *+ Higher rate of fire (280 RPM vs 120 RPM) *+ Higher damage per pellet (130 damage vs 105 Damage) *+ Faster reload per shell (0.5 seconds vs 1 Second) *+ Higher damage per second (~4853 vs ~2520) Disadvantages *- Worse hipfire spread and aimed spread (35 and 25 vs 49 and 38) *- Fewer pellets (12 vs 8) *- Higher total damage per shot (1260 vs 1040) *- Substantially cheaper (1750 Battlescore vs 210000 Battlescore) *- Shorter range (13m - 23m vs 8m - 18m) |-|SPAS-12 Flame (Buckshot) = ]] Advantages *+ Higher rate of fire (280 RPM vs 120 RPM) *+ Higher damage per pellet (130 damage vs 115 Damage) *+ Faster reload per shell (0.5 seconds vs 1 Second) *+ Higher damage per second (~4853 vs ~2760) Disadvantages *- Worse hipfire spread and aimed spread (35 and 25 vs 49 and 38) *- Fewer pellets (12 vs 8) *- Higher total damage per shot (1380 vs 1040) *- Much cheaper (105000 Battlescore vs 210000 Battlescore) *- Shorter range (13m - 23m vs 8m - 18m) |-|KSG-12 (Slugs) = ]] Advantages *+ Faster Fire rate (280 RPM vs 70 RPM) *+ Semi-automatic as opposed to pump action *+ Faster reload (0.5 seconds per shell vs 0.7 seconds per shell) *+ Faster full reload (4 seconds vs 9.8 seconds) *+ Higher damage per second (~2100 vs ~1341) *+ Higher minimum range (15m vs 10m) *+ Higher ammo reserve (80 vs 70) Disadvantages *- Substantially cheaper (1750 Battlescore vs 210000 Battlescore) *- Much lower damage (1150 damage vs 450 damage) *- Capable of killing most players with a single bodyshot *- Lower maximum range (38m vs 28m) *- Larger magazine size (14 vs 8) *- Lower velocity (400 m/s vs 350 m/s) *- Has less peanlty to bullet drop rate (1.3 vs 1.5) *- Much more accurate when aimed (2 vs 5) |-|BW Scatter-X (Slugs) = ]] Advantages *+ Substantially more accurate under sustained fire *+ Somewhat more easier to aqquire (210000 Battlescore vs 10 Rank S Shotguns) *+ Higher damage at range (350 damage vs 280 damage) *+ Can reload shells quickly (0.5 seconds per shell vs a 3 second magazine reload) Disadvantages *- Is full auto as opposed to semi automatic *- Lower damage (650 damage vs 450 damage) *- Has a smaller magazine size and ammo reserve (20/120 vs 8/80) *- Reloads faster overall (3 seconds vs 4 seconds) *- Has a much larger range (28m - 38m vs 15m - 28m) *- Has a substantially higher damage per second (5625 vs ~2100) *- Fires much faster (540 RPM vs 280 RPM) *- Has better initial accuracy (35 and 4.5 vs 40 and 5) *- Does not suffer any bullet drop peanalty |-|BW Scatter-X (Buckshot) = ]] Advantges *+ Slightly more pellets (8 pellets vs 7 pellets) *+ Higher total damage (1040 damage vs 910 damage) *+ Better range (15m - 28m vs 12m - 22m) *+ Better accuracy under sustained fire *+ Somewhat more easier to aqquire (210000 Battlescore vs 10 Rank S Shotguns) *+ Can reload shells quickly (0.5 seconds per shell vs a 3 second magazine reload) Disadvantages *- Is full auto as opposed to semi automatic *- Has a smaller magazine size and ammo reserve (20/120 vs 8/80) *- Reloads faster overall (3 seconds vs 4 seconds) *- Has a substantially higher damage per second (8190 vs ~4853) *- Fires much faster (540 RPM vs 280 RPM) *- Has better accuracy (30 and 20 vs 49 and 38) *- Has backup underbarrel shotgun Trivia *The model is made by VotexAbrams951 and is animated by JimmyLJX **The weapon originally had a mesh error in its rear sight, this was fixed when the weapon recieved the ability to aim down sights. *The M1014 in real life can only contain 7 shells instead of 8 shells. The weapon in game may have been loaded with the additional shell in the chamber. **However, the animation shows that the weapon loads 8 shells into the tubular magazine which should be physically impossible *The weapon originally had explosive slugs, but because they were rather underwelming and would be hard to balance, the weapon was changed to shoot slugs instead. Category:Guns Category:Shotguns